Angel Cage
ANGEL is a professional wrestler and the ex-wife of Draven Cage. She currently works for TWOStars, making her debut in March 2006. She is also a Playboy cover-girl, featuring in the traditional "wrestling issue" that comes out in April of every year. Profile Angel first met her future husband when the master of the Hangman's Noose was at a low ebb. Having been betrayed by his associates and then girlfriend, not to mention put on the injured list by Sickness, Draven Cage was in need of some light in his life. Enter Angel, the man Cage calls his "angel with a broken wing" (hence her ring name), due to the redhead also in need of someone to raise a smile on her stunning face. With most of her past a mystery, even to her husband (who has chosen not to pry any more than is required), all most people know is of the woman on TV. A voluptious redhead with a penchant for leather, rubber and latex, Angel turns heads almost as much as her husband busts them. She arrived in TWOStars on the arm of Draven Cage with little explanation and the two have been inseparable since. Problems have arisen, mostly through jealousy from other wrestlers, leading to ugly situations involving ManBeast Rhino and, most recently Johnny Rockefeller, where Angel has been physically manhandled by those wishing to get a mental advantage over the man she married. Even with those savoury incidents, don't be fooled into thinking this woman is a shy and retiring wallflower when it comes to violence and aggression - you can't be married to "The Hangman" and not expect something to rub off. The Scot has trained his wife to wrestle and, because of this, she incorporates a lot of his moves (when the laws of physics allow) into her own matches. The one thing Draven did do, though, was teach her two moves to use as her own finishers (but she will, if pushed, pull out DC's finishers as well); AngelDust and Angelic Remorse. In TWOStars, Angel has had only a handful of matches, but she has held her own in every one, even if she has lost now and again. Most recently, Portia, the devoted "equal" to Jason Bell, has laid down a challenge in the wake of Angel's Playboy cover-shoot, asking Angel to step into the ring so that Portia can prove that T&A are no match for pure wrestling talent. Far more laid back than her husband (he is trying, to be fair), Angel rarely lets anything get under her skin, realising that mind games only lead to losing one's focus. Always dressed to impress, even when wearing a casual outfit, the redhead knows what she's doing and, for better or worse, has Draven Cage wrapped so tightly around her little finger, she can get her husband to do anything she wants... so those looking to cross her, need to take that into account. The redhead recently went on a tirade, verbally attacking numerous members of the TWOStars roster in an outburst that took a lot of people by surprise. Angel, in her own words, said she was "fed up of hiding behind her looks and her tits" and was now "telling it like it is". Only time will tell where this is going to lead. Angel is widely considered her husband's rock, keeping him on course and calming him down when his temper gets the better of him or, if needs must, using him to take care of anything she finds unsatisfactory or wants eliminated. On the flip-side of this, she is extremely loyal to him also and is seen as an easy way to get under Draven's skin... although few people are willing to go down that road for the simple fact that Angel will do nothing to calm The Hangman's fury if that happens. She is a good wrestler inside the ring and fantasy figure to men outside it, Angel is a force to be reckoned with and is here for the long haul. =TWO Women's World Championship= At the World War PPV held on November 11, 2009, Angel finally claimed the prize she had been seeking since the Women's Division was created; the TWO Women's World Championship. Winning the title as a member of the SCE/ERE alliance, her contract was renewed with TWOStars when the Deadman & Denton-led invasion was repelled, but not before she managed to sneak in a few clauses to suit her own personal needs. The main clause inserted into the contract revolved around defences of her newly won title. In a nutshell, the clause gave her power to veto any title match so long as she had previously defended the belt within the standard 30-day time window. It also gave her the power, within that 30-day window, to grant title matches to whomever she chose, no matter if they had earned the shot or not. During her reign, in which time she turned back the challenges of outside talents like Aja and Awesome Kong, Angel tried to turn Lindy Rose away from Cari-Dee by twisting the truth and "showing" Lindy how Cari was holding her back, stopping her from reaching her full potential (even going so far as to playing footage of Monster Ripper/Bertha Faye to illustrate the point). At first, it seemed that the ploy was working, so much so that Angel, using the clauses in her contract, elected to give Lindy Rose a championship match on XTV 5:45, expecting the behemoth to just lay down for her and give her an easy victory. On March 2, 2010, Cage came unstuck when Rose showed the world she was her own woman and pinned the champion in record time to become the TWO Women's World Champion, ending the longest reign in the history of the belt at 111 days (15wks, 6 days). However, in a shocking turn of events after the scheduled main-event had ended that same night, Angel cashed in her automatic rematch clause and defeated a tired Lindy Rose to start her second run on top of the division. Even though the record books show that this was the beginning of another championship run, Angel Cage discounted her earlier loss and demanded that her original reign be classed as unbroken. Cage managed to repel challengers to her title but finally lost the championship to the woman she originally dethroned, Cari-Dee, at the Hell to Pay PPV held on March 31, 2010, ending her total run as champion at 140 days or four-and-a-half months (officially, this second reign lasted 29 days/4wks, 1 day), the longest reign of any champion so far. =Life after the title= ANGEL, as she now wishes to be known (anytime her name now appears in print, it has to be in all capitals - the reason for this is that she read an article on KENTA and wrongly assumed that the best wrestler in a Japanese promotion had his name in all capitals, thus, ANGEL was "born" to follow suit), lost the title to Cari-Dee, but subsequently went on to defeat Famous for the coveted Money in the Bank briefcase during the "Spin the Wheel" edition of XTV. Since that win, ANGEL has used the fact she can challenge for any title at any time as a means to maintain her own level of self-importance. It seems that the redhead is in no rush to actually cash in her shot, not while her name is on everyone's lips because she is in possession of it. It was also during this time that her divorce from Draven Cage was finalised. Possibly the most shocking aspect of this whole situation was the nonchalant way ANGEL announced it to the world; it genuinely seemed like it meant nothing to her. =Money in the Bank= Ever since winning the MitB briefcase, ANGEL has let anyone within earshot know that she holds the destiny of TWOStars in the palm of her hand. Threatening each champion with a surprise cash-in, the redhead made sure the whole world knew she meant business. Following weeks of boasting and prophecising, it became clear that ANGEL wanted to make history. At the XTV 6:33 show, her ex-husband, Draven Cage, battled Lucian L. Jones in a Champion v Champion match that went to a hard-fought draw. After restarting the match under orders of Darkstar, the two went at it again, but in a shocking twist, neither man left with the Triple Crown as ANGEL finally cashed in her Money in the Bank opportunity and walked away the new TWO Triple Crown Champion, ending the longest reign in the title's history in the process. =Triple Crown Champion= ANGEL is now the first female holder of the TWO Triple Crown and is slated to have her first title defence on XTV 6:34. Regardless if she successfully defends the belt, the scarlet-tressed warrior princess has carved her name in history. Pink and Purple During the time of her championship reign(s), ANGEL hired four aides to look after her every need. These four were reduced by half as only the two known as Pink and Purple still by her side on a daily basis. Of the two, Pink is the older (born on April 16, 1989), while Purple is slightly younger (born October 4, 1990). Both have aspirations of "making it" in pro-wrestling as well as becoming famous in the world of movies and modelling, much like the woman who employs them. Pink and Purple worship ANGEL and follow her advice to the letter. There is literally nothing these two young ladies won't do for the former champion, mainly because they believe that, eventually, she will reward their loyalty by getting them acting gigs and photoshoot opportunities. Fiercely defensive of ANGEL, they won't hesitate to verbally praise her in the face of someone else's negative comments. They're not the smartest tools in the box (along the lines of Father Dougal, but not quite as bad as the Craggy Island priest), but it may all be an act, as there have been the odd "intelligent" slip-ups in the past. It's unsure if Pink and Purple are their actual (stage) names or whether this was what ANGEL called them to differentiate between the pair and the two girls didn't want to correct her, but either way, this is what they answer to. In Wrestling Entrance Music *'Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson' *Lucifer's Angel by The Rasmus http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udI0nNR4qRs Entrance The entrance theme starts to blare out from the speakers and ANGEL steps onto the stage. She is wearing her custom-made wrestling attire or thigh-high boots and either a corset and small pants combo or an all-in-one shorts and sleeveless catsuit style outfit. Regardless of what she is wearing, the colours are always black with red trim or red with black trim. Over this, usually, will be a full-length leather duster. *Commentators say something about the match and/or what ANGEL is wearing this week*** With most of the fans booing her every step, the redhead makes here way down the aisle and slides under the bottom rope, seductively, before posing at all four sides of the ring for the fans to take pictures and ogle her stunning figure. *Commentators mention the fans loving/hating this and taking advantage, while also saying how the opponent (if already in the ring) looks impatient/jealous/non-plussed/whatever*** Before the music fades out, ANGEL steps to the middle of the ring, looks to the ceiling, lets her leather duster fall off her slender shoulders and sprays purple mist into the air. She then looks directly at the hard-cam and wipes the residue from her lips in a sexy manner. Nicknames The Calming Influence - (her original nickname when she first arrived) The Original Sin The Ravishing Redhead The Bangor Bombshell The Lustbucket =Moveset= Finishers *' New York Boot''' (running Big Boot)'' *'AngelDust' - (Reverse Diamond Dust, Rude Awakening neckbreaker instead of stunner - used rarely) *'Angelic Remorse' - (Triangle choke) Signatures moves *'She-Gore!' *'Camel clutch' *'Jumping tornado DDT' *'Rewind Frankensteiner' *'Spraying purple mist' *'Kerb Stomp' *'Standing Moonsault' *'Superkick' *'Top-rope moonsault' *'Frog splash' *'Face wash and running kick' (she will also do this in her heels, scraping the stiletto across the forehead of the victim and drawing blood) Basic Moves Clotheslines Forearms and Punches Kicks Scoop slam Snap suplex Spinebuster Stomps Elbow Drops Frankensteiner Low Blow (kick) Low Blow (punch, after kneeling in front of opponent and looking suggestive) Low Blow (Leg drop to groin, from mat or ropes) Enzuigiri Swinging neck breaker Dropkick Signature Spots Landing a reverse Atomic Drop and then racing off the ropes, returning and landing an Airdrie Boot. Delivering a Heart Punch, but to the female opponents left breast, casuing extreme discomfort. Running to the corner to attack opponent, opponent moves, she leaps to the second buckle and comes off with a springboard DDT. Taunts A "who me" innocent look. Hands out like Raven but only the pinkie and middle finger extended (either on the ropes or anywhere else). Sometimes this will be followed by spraying mist. Licking her finger and running across her body and down her boots. =Championships and Accomplishments= 2 x TWOStars Women's World Champion 1 x TWOStars Money in the Bank Holder 1 x TWO Triple Crown Champion Former Playboy Cover-girl Saturn Award for Best Female Newcomer (2009) Numerous magazine covers around the world =Modelling= ANGEL has modelled for various publications including, but not limited to, FHM, Loaded, Vogue, Maxim, Esquire, Bizarre and Leather. She has also been in photoshoots alongside models such as Bianca Beauchamp, Susan Weyland, Kitty Leah, Seren Gibson, Keeley Hazell, Ulya, Liz Vicious, Lucy Pinder, Gabrielle Lupin, Jenya DeLacourt, Taylor Stevens, Sophie Howard, Jupiter Wolff, Rumer Willis, Vanessa Montagne, Melinda Clarke (one of her idols), Brittany Blakely, Berlin, Aria Giovanni, Bridgette Wilson, Kellie Maines, Melissa Buhl, Cindy Margolis, Diora Baird, Emily Marilyn, Jessica DeCarlo, Jamie King, Marissa Miller, Melissa Rogers, Mila Kunis, Stoya, Sammi Braddie, Heather12, Marie-Claude Bourbonnais (another idol), Ninnete Terhart, Summer Altice, Karina Currie, Keri Russel, Gretchen Bonaduce, Natalie Noelle, Melodie Gore, Paris Dhal, Vikki Blows, Monique Vegas, Mia Stone and Helen Lane. Her latest modelling assignment was also her biggest, as Playboy Magazine chose her to be on the cover of the April 2009 issue. Although she was becoming well known in the underground internet communities as a top model due to these shoots, the Playboy gig would be the one to begin her rise to becoming a household name. Her ex-husband, the former TWO Triple Crown Champion, Draven Cage, arranged a photoshoot with SFX magazine where she was dressed as various comic-book and science-fiction characters. The date for the shoot is still being finalised, while the date the magazine with the shots in the goes on sale hasn't been released. Draven also arranged an audition for his ex-wife to play the starring role in an update of Daredevil where the character of Matt Murdoch/Dardevil is changed to a female called Megan Murdoch. This, she hoped at the time, would be her ticket to Hollywood and the start of an acting career. With principal photography not even started yet due to a search for a new director after Joe Johnson stepped aside and the studio putting it on the shelf, the original release date of August 6, 2010 has come and gone. However, things are back in place, Vince Vaughn has stepped up to direct and there are rumours that production will begin in September 2011 for a July 2012 release date. Playboy [http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ewrestling/images/8/8f/Angel_Playboy_cover.jpg Click for larger image] For the last few years, the April issue of Playboy Magazine has featured a wrestling personality as the cover star, giving said edition the unofficial title of the Wrestling Issue (as a tribute to Sports Illustrated's Swimsuit Edition). For the last few years, a WWE Diva has graced this issue, but with Vince McMahon wanting to promote a more family-friendly product, he decided not to put forward any of his talent for the 2009 photoshoot. Hugh Hefner, still wanting to keep the annual wrestling theme going, looked outside WWE and chose TWO's redheaded temptress as his next cover star. ANGEL graced the cover and her issue broke the record for most sales for an issue with a female wrestling personality on the cover. Inside the magazine, ANGEL featured in twelve tasteful nude shots that were very well received by the public, making up somewhat the massive disappointment of Maria's 2008 shoot. Movies & Television ANGEL has appeared in a variety of television shows and movies, although these roles have been non-speaking and mostly only for one episode. She was given a speaking part for one scene in the TV drama Supernatural and appeared in multiple episodes of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles and My Name is Earl. There were also blink-and-you'll-miss-her roles in a few feature films over the last year. She has also featured in music videos for the likes of Paramore, Lacuna Coil, The Prodigy, James Marsters, Drowning Pool, Nightwish, Powder and Foo Fighters. Television roles *'Battlestar Galactica' - uncredited (1 episode) *'Bones' - Serial-killer's second victim (1 episode) *'CSI: Crime Scene Investigation' - Woman in bar (1 episode) *'CSI: New York' - Female cop who was mistaken for a stripper (1 episode) *'Chuck' - Samantha Hackenback (1 episode) *'My Name is Earl' - Nurse Swallows (3 episodes) *'Supernatural' - Lilith (1 episode) *'Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles' - Female T-950 (2 episodes) Movie roles *'G.I.Joe: Rise of the Cobra' - Baroness minion *'Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen' - Redheaded college tutor *'Watchmen' - Redhead outside Studio 54 *'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' - Scarlett Witch (cameo appearance in Stryker's prison) *'Daredevil' (2012) - Megan Murdoch/Daredevil =Trivia= There is some history between ANGEL and Cari-Dee, which ANGEL apparently doesn't even acknowledge. Won't talk about her time before meeting DC with anyone. Has the stiffest superkick in TWOStars according to Dirk Valentine. On their first date, Draven took ANGEL to Paris (via a night's stay in London). Is all natural, despite what the gossip columnists say. ANGEL lived in New Zealand for five years and her Kiwi accent will pop out on a rare occasion. The divorce was her idea. Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers